Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2n}{5} + \dfrac{-5n}{5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{2n - 5n}{5}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-3n}{5}$